


Tarterian Depths of Carceri

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Incorrect D&D References, Incorrect Demon-Slaying References, M/M, Response to 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Gary and John find themselves in a realm of demons. Set during 3x18.





	Tarterian Depths of Carceri

Gary’s eyes don’t open, but he can hear someone scream in the distance. He feels heat on his face and the smell of something burning. He forces his eyelids open. 

He can’t see much. Everything around him looks like a wasteland. 

“Where am I?” he wonders.

The air around him flickers. He sees a tan jacket. 

“We’re in the demon realm, love,” John says. Gary admits to himself that there’s no one he’d rather be stranded with.

“You mean the Infinite Layers of the Abyss? Because in my campaign, we went to the River Styx and crossed over to the Tarterian Depths of Carceri.”

John pulls him to his feet. 

“It’s really warm here,” Gary says. He looks down at his work clothes. His pants are covered in dust and torn in multiple places, and his suit jacket is on the ground. His shirt is soaked with sweat and missing both arms. His dress shoes are unrecognizable. 

“My time courier! Ava will be so mad if I lose another one!”

“I think Director Doll has more pressing issues right now. Sara let her demon out. I think we just fell through the barrier.” 

“How do we fall back out?”

“Haven’t a clue, love.”

Something lunges at him. Gary yells and hides his face in John’s jacket. 

He hears John yell some kind of incantation and throw salt. His other arm rests on Gary’s back. The demon wails. 

“We have to move, love,” John says. Gary keeps holding on to his waist. 

“Gary,” John says softly. 

Gary looks up at him. “You got my name right!”

“Yeah, love. Moaned it before, haven’t I?” John says, drawing a circle of sigils in the dust. 

Gary blushes and looks down. “Why are you wearing your trenchcoat? It’s so hot.”

The demon gets closer. John hands Gary a scythe and rubs some kind of herb into the back of the blade. 

John hits it in the wing with a silver dart. Gary shuts his eyes and swings the scythe. He feels it connect with something, but he doesn’t dare to look. 

“It’s gone,” John says. Gary opens his eyes. John is standing over the demon’s head. Gary gags. 

“Help me wrap it up, will you, love?” John says. Gary nods and tries to not make a face as he holds a bag open with the demon’s head.

“Why do we have to bring it back?”

“We can’t leave it here. In this realm, it’ll return.”

“Oh. Okay. You’re carrying it, though.”

John bends down and pulls the dart from the demon’s wing. He drips some of the blood onto the sigils, and the ground sizzles. The circle shatters, and Gary feels himself fall. 

Gary hits the ground on John’s bedroom. John lands next to him gracefully and pulls him up. 

“Wow,” Gary says. “Have you ever taken your trenchcoat off? Like, were you born with it? Do you wash it?”

“You’ve seen me without my jacket. We both know I don’t wear it during sex.”

“Oh yeah,” Gary mumbles. 

“And I have multiple coats, love,” John explains. 

“Can I wear one?”

John throws a jacket to him. 

“You know what, you can take my whole outfit.”

He fishes in his pocket for a cigarette as Gary digs through his closet. 

“Can I make a quick stop at my office?” 

“Alright,” John agrees. Gary calls one of his coworkers for a ride, and he returns only a second later for John, not even long enough for him to light his cigarette. It must have been longer for Gary, since he has glued on a blonde wig.

John frowns at it. 

“It’s you!” Gary says, grinning and pointing. “I got it when I thought I’d have to impersonate Ava, and I just got it cut!”

“Very nice,” John says. “Shall we find the Legends?”

Gary nods and adjusts his tie. It doesn’t fit him properly, but he smiles. John picks up the demon’s head.

“Let’s go tell off the Legends,” John says.

“Yeah. You know, they kidnapped me and threatened to kill me once.”

John turns around. His mouth is open in anger.

“They did what?”

Gary grins, all teeth. “I don’t think they meant it.”

John checks the demon head again. “Well, I think the Legends and I need to have many discussions.”

“When we’re done, can I see the head again? I was thinking of trying to make a character based on it.”

John nods. “If that’s what you want, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Constantine said Gary had 'been with him' that pretty much confirmed demon hunter boyfriends. I'm also working on a few more ConstantGreen fics, another Zamaya fic, and some AvaLance, so you can expect those to be out soon.


End file.
